


zanim umrzemy młodo

by prouvaire_nif



Category: French Revolution RPF
Genre: Gen, miało być przeestetyzowane ale nie umiem więc napiszę potem coś lepszego, mówię rewolucja ale w sumie, refki do kradzenia sztućców, tw krew, wiersz
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaire_nif/pseuds/prouvaire_nif
Summary: wiersz.
Kudos: 1





	zanim umrzemy młodo

zanim umrzemy młodo  
i nasze czoła uderzą o bruk  
wiedz że wszystkie twoje słowa  
nic nie znaczą

tragiczne to, kłamliwe, ale tragiczne  
nie wydobędziesz się żywy z rozlewu krwi  
ale może wydobędziesz się duchem przebaczonym  
a to niezgorsza rzecz   
w tych okolicznościach

zanim umrzemy młodo  
pocałuj żonę w czoło, wsuwając  
srebrne widelce w rękawy koszuli i  
bacznie śledząc, czy nie widzi tego teściowa  
za coś trzeba przeżyć z potencjalnym szczęściem swojego życia u boku

zanim umrzemy młodo  
popełnij wszystkie błędy które zdołasz  
by żyć  
i napraw wszystkie dobre czyny  
które udało ci się popełnić  
waga jest wąska, niewiele się na niej mieści

zanim umrzemy młodo  
a nasze kości roztrzaska tłum  
pamiętaj  
że przynajmniej w ten sposób zyskujesz nieśmiertelność  
którejś zawsze tak mocno pragnął  
pamiętaj  
że przynajmniej odebrana ci zostaje wolność starości  
którejś zawsze się tak mocno obawiał

zanim umrzemy młodo  
stańmy ramię w ramię ten ostatni raz  
skłóceni i wyczerpani, wśród krwi i waśni  
i zatańczmy, ten jeden raz  
walca   
Idea i Wolność  
ty i ja


End file.
